


How to Make a Family

by Seanhaggerty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And i mean lots and lots of smut, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Its a love story with lots, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Magic!Babies, Magic!Penis, Office Sex, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Revenge, Strap-Ons, They are all equals and have their own relationships, Threesome - F/F/F, Torture, Wall Sex, magical torture, this is not a harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanhaggerty/pseuds/Seanhaggerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Regina not speaking to Emma, a night of drinking with Belle and Ruby results in a spell being cast that has some unexpected, but pleasing results. Smut, and lots of it, with a little plot to move things along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So warnings:  
> I don't own OUAT, I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted desires. I make no money, or anything of that sort.  
> Also this is a smutty fic, with a little plot to guide the journey. It's a slow start, mostly sex and plot building for the first few chapters, but it will grow the more I write. There is fem slash (girl on girl), a magic!penis, group sex, and some violence. Swan-Queen-poly is endgame. I’m not sure yet how that will work. There is also a likelihood of a magic!baby, (or 3). Don’t like, don’t read.   
> That said, I do hope you enjoy the dirty daydream that is this story. I am always up for ideas to incorporate, or suggestions to make any part (or all of it ;) better.  
> Please read responsibly.  
> P.S. Italics are dreams. Or thoughts. Just so you know!

The dream starts the same way it always does. It ends the same no matter what she does. That's because it's not a dream, but a memory from a few months ago.

* * *

_I was at the Rabbit Hole, drinking to forget, again. Everyone assumed I was upset because he left. But I didn’t really care about him. Sure I was grateful, but gratitude and a little affection don’t mean its true love. They thought I just missed the pirate, but in reality, I was relieved he was gone._

_It's not him I miss, it’s her. Regina._

_She won't speak to me, won't acknowledge I exist. I don't try to talk to her anymore, so every night I am here, drinking away the pain._

_I hurt her, all in the name of doing the right thing. I swore I would never do that, but in a moment of thoughtless action, I ruined her happiness. Again. Even if it was killing me, I swore I would make sure she got that; her happy ending. For everything she gave me, she deserved that and more. I would stand by for a thousand years, and never say a word as my heart broke each day, so long as she was happy. So they all were. Even when they were with someone else._

_Belle was just started into her marriage, but she was always there to encourage me, to help me understand everything in this crazy new fairy-tale world. She doesn’t make me feel stupid because I am still learning everything that everyone else already knows. She is just there for me. That’s what friends are for. She is getting her happy ending. I wish all the best to them, so long as she is happy. Even if it’s not with me._

_Ruby still misses Peter, but she is in control of her wolf again, and is starting to enjoy her time around town more. Something about internet, real fashion, and fast cars. She is always there to cheer me up. Whether it’s a cup of cocoa, or just someone to drown my sorrows with, she is always there with me. When she finds the right person, they will have the best-friend test from hell to pass to get my approval. But I will make sure she too gets her happy ending._

_Leaving my morose thoughts, I look at the ladies keeping me company tonight. Ruby and Belle sit on either side of me, as we order our 6 th round of drinks. They are trying to cheer me up, and are doing quite well at keeping me in a happily buzzed state. I think to myself how lucky I am to have friends, no, not friends, family, family that are as amazing as they are._

_"Sweetie, you need to have some fun. Stop punishing yourself." Belle said while giving me a one armed hug from her side. Her softly accident voice is slightly slurred._

_"Yeah, you need to just have some fun and move on!" Ruby chimed in, wrapping her arm around me from the other side._

_'What the hell, why not!?' I think to myself. "Alrighty then. Let's have some fun! No boys allowed though, it's a girls night." I chuckle to myself at the thought, but for reasons they would never know. Signalling the bartender, a round of shots appears before us. “To girls night!” Clinking glasses, cheering loudly, the shots disappear._

_We drink, we dance, and we laugh, spinning around the dance floor and never losing contact with each other. It feels better than the hollowed pain I had been living in for the last few months, and I am grateful to have family like Ruby and Belle to drag me out when I needed it. A few guys try to dance with us, buy us drinks, but we ignore them, keeping our word about no boys._

_I grab Belle and spin her around, pulling her back to my front, and start a slow grind against her. She quickly gets into the rhythm, and is grinding back just as hard. Ruby steps in front of Belle, grabs her hips and joins us._

_The bass of the music is soothing. And as we continue to dance, we become lost, both in the music, and each other. Sometimes we are dancing as a group, sometimes, off in pairs, but always between the three of us. We drink, we dance, and we laugh more as the night goes on, until we hear last call._

_“Let’s take this back to our place Em! I’m not done with this party! Woo!” Ruby states, grabbing both my hand and Belle’s, leading us through the door._

_The trip from the bar to my and Ruby's apartment is a blur, but it's short. Walking through the door, I think back about when we were moving in._

_Ruby didn't want to live at the B &B, and I needed away from my parents. It made sense. Henry visits, but lives at the mansion most days, with **her**. He still has a room here for when he wants it though. Ruby has the room closest to the door, with the view that faces the forest, Henry the last one down the hall, that faces the alley, and I have the room on the far side, that faces the town, with almost floor to ceiling windows._

_Stumbling into my room, the master bedroom, we start our own party, pouring the vodka Ruby grabbed from the cupboard on our way in. Eventually we fall to the floor in a fit of giggles, unable to stand on our own after too many drinks. We decide it’s time for us to play truth or dare. We danced around for our dares, make fools of ourselves, all while losing more clothing with each round._

_It’s my turn and Ruby sees my spell book, the one Regina had given me months ago when she had been training me, and dares me to do a spell. I flip through the pages until a random one pops out at me. It's hard to read the words written on the page through the alcohol swimming in my brain. Something about ‘giving you a family.’ Well I wanted that._

_So I read the spell out loud, telling the girls what it says about how you need to focus on the people you want to be your family. I thought to myself ‘I could do that. Family is about those you care about after all, right?’_

_We join hands, and I start the spell, thinking about Ruby, and how she is always there to pick me up when I am down. I think about Belle and her beauty, both inside and out. And I think of Regina, of her strength, her intelligence, and her heart. I think of how I want all three of them to always know that I will be there for them, to be their friend, there to be their saviour if they ever need it. There is a flash of light, and we all blink, and look around. Nothing looks different. But I feel off, like something is different, but I can’t pinpoint what it is._

_Belle is the first to notice, immediately followed by Ruby. They are both looking at my lap. I look down and see exactly what has caught their attention. The very noticeable bulge in my boy shorts..._

* * *

The alarm goes off by Emma’s head, and she rolls onto her back, blinking awake. The dream is the same every night. 3 months. 3 months, and she still hasn't been able to undo the spell. Not that Emma has really been trying very hard. She has been enjoying everything that has come from that night, and is in no rush to rick losing that. A smile creeps onto Emma’s lips as she realizes she’s not the first person awake this morning. She never is. Not that Emma minds.

Looking down, Emma sees a large shape moving under the sheets between her legs. Flipping the sheets back, Emma finds Ruby with a mischievous glint in her eye, and her lips wrapped around Emma’s hard cock, her fist slowly pumping the shaft.

Emma groans as Ruby swirls her tongue around the head, she knows Emma like’s it when she does that. Ruby releases the head with a pop and a cheeky grin. "Good morning."

Ruby loves to wake Emma up like this. Since the first morning after the night at the bar, she has "helped" with the mornings, much to Emma’s enjoyment. Emma knows that she is lucky that Ruby is always in the mood first thing, or she would be forever taking cold showers to deal with her morning erection.

Stretching languidly, Emma grins back at Ruby, weaving her fingers through her silky hair. Gently Emma urges Ruby’s mouth back to her cock, and smiles when she grins back.

Returning her mouth to her head, Ruby slowly takes the entire length into her mouth, which is no small feat. Emma is almost 9", they had measured.

Ruby purposely swallows when the tip touches the back of her throat, increasing the suction on the rock-hard member, before pulling back slightly to hum. Emma runs her fingers gently through Ruby’s hair, gently bucking her hips up, letting Ruby know that she need her to move, but that they will go at her pace.

Ruby hums again as she moves back up, and then brings her hand up to firmly grip what's not in her mouth. Pumping slowly at first, and then picking up speed, her mouth matches the pace of her hand, both twisting as they bob in unison.

Emma’s hips start to pump on their own, the pleasure coursing through her body too much to stay still for. The grip tightens in Ruby’s hair, and Emma knows she is getting close. Suddenly Ruby pulls away, and blows gently, chilling the moisture left behind, before aiming the stream of air lower. As the cool air hits Emma’s wet folds, she whimpers. The change in temperature adding to the sensation, keeping her highly aroused.

Gently pulling her hair, Emma guided Ruby up her body, until they were face to face. Kissing her gently, Emma smiled and whisper softly against her lips. "Good morning to you too." Flipping Ruby over quickly, earning a squeak from the brunette, Emma can’t help but smile the entire time.

Reaching between them, Emma grabbed her length, and guided it to Ruby’s dripping entrance. Ruby is always wet with very little foreplay, something about being a wolf and having pent up frustrations, and en joying teasing her lovers. With a sharp thrust forward, Emma slides fully into Ruby in one movement, swallowing the gasp that leaves her lips.

After waiting a moment for Ruby to adjust to the rough intrusion, Emma sets a hard, fast pace. Ruby locks her legs around Emma’s back, pulling her in deeper as she thrusts, Ruby’s nails dragging down Emma’s back, leaving long red welts. Both women moan at the sensations they are bombarded with, both straining against each other towards the cliff they are fast approaching.

Snaking her hand down between them, Emma brushes her thumb over Ruby’s clit in tight circles timed to her thrusts, just the way she knows Ruby likes. Speeding up her thrusts, Ruby matches Emma’s pace with a growl, pulling the blonde closer.

As Ruby’s walls begin to flutter around Emma cock, she grazes her thumb nail over Ruby’s already sensitive clit, causing her to scream Emma’s name before clamping her teeth onto Emma’s neck, careful not to break the skin. Emma continues pumping into Ruby gently, letting her ride out her orgasm for as long as she can.

As Emma pulls out, Ruby grabs Emma’s shaft and begins pumping hard, wanting Emma to come just as hard as she had. With a harsh grunt, hands fisted into the sheets at Ruby’s sides, Emma feels the liquid heat of her come spurt onto the sheets and Ruby’s hand, her entire body tense.

Panting as they lay next to each other for a moment, before wordlessly making their way to the bathroom to get ready for the day, Emma and Ruby exchange a small, chaste kiss as they go about their day. There is never a need for reassurance with us, as they are comfortable with their relationship just as it is. Caring for each other, but not needing to defined what they are to each other, just being, no questions asked, no answers needed.

* * *

 

As they leave the apartment, and walk to Granny's, Emma wonders about the dream again, and how the spell worked to give her a family. She couldn’t find it again in the book, despite having looked several times. Not that she is really looking all that hard anymore.

Arriving at Granny’s, Ruby hands Emma her usual coffee and bear claw, before rushing off to get ready for her shift. A few moments later, Belle walks in, with a shy smile, and asks "Are we still on for lunch at the library today?"

"Of course. I'd never miss our library lunches." Emma replies with a wink, knowing that Belle always blushes when she flirts with her.

Emma and Belle had developed a routine, having lunch together at the library, when they wanted private time alone, or at the diner each day, to spend a few moments when it was slow with Ruby. There hadn’t been a day that they had missed seeing the other since the spell had been cast.

"I’ll see you then." Belle replied with another shy smile and a blush, before she leaves to open the library for the day. Belle had been seeking more and more private time with Emma over the past few weeks, and the Saviour was more than happy to oblige, as Ruby had been spending more time at the apartment with her as of late.

"Yes, yes you will." Emma smile to herself, as she headed off to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warnings:  
> I don't own OUAT, I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted desires. I make no money, or anything of that sort.  
> Also this is a smutty fic, with a little plot to guide the journey. It's a slow start, mostly sex and plot building for the first few chapters, but it will grow the more I write. There is fem slash (girl on girl), a magic!penis, group sex, and some violence. Swan-Queen-poly is endgame. I’m not sure yet how that will work. There is also a likelihood of a magic!baby, (or 3). Don’t like, don’t read.   
> Please read responsibly.

Walking to the station, I can’t help but think over that night again. So many things happened, so many thing could have gone wrong, but so many went so, so right.

Belle was a virgin, rather she had been the night of their drunken casting. Although married to Rumple, they had yet to consummate their relationship. It was not for a lack of wanting to, or trying, but since his return from the afterlife, Rumple had been unable to “perform” as he once had. He had not shared a bed with Belle when she had lived with him before the first curse had been cast, and after getting her back after the curse had been broken, he had been too concerned with her mental state to “take advantage of her”.

Emma had no such concerns now, thankfully, as she knew Belle had discussed with Rumple the option to have a stand-in, should things not progress in that department. He had agreed, before that night thankfully. The thought of how things could have turned out still lingered.

* * *

 

_Belle and Ruby both froze, eyes locked on the noticeable bulge in Emma’s boyshorts. Emma continued to just stare down, eyes bulging, opening and closing her mouth in the world’s best fish impression._

_“Wha tha hell s’that?!?” Emma whispered in a drunken slur._

_Ruby is the first to move, letting out a breathless laugh. She moves forwards on her knees towards Emma with a barely heard “Let’s find out, shall we?”_

_Moving the book out of Emma’s hands, Ruby placed her hand over the bulge and gave it a light squeeze. Emma couldn’t stop the groan that escaped her throat at the sensation, her mind nearly overwhelmed at the intensity of the gentle touch. She could feel the change in the bulge, feel it getting firmer, larger._

_Ruby griped the edge of her shorts and peeled them down, allowing the half hard cock to spring free. All eyes in the room took in the appendage. It was not fully hard, but they can tell it is not small. The girth was not too thick, but not too thin either. Emma locked eyes with Belle across the room, and Ruby watched as it came to full attention._

_Without though, Ruby gripped it at the base and gave it a few gentle pumps. Emma groaned again, not losing eye contact with Belle, and began panting under Ruby’s ministrations. Taking a firmer grip, Ruby began to pump her hand faster, Emma’s breathing matching the new pace. Belle continued to lock eyes with Emma._

_Emma could feel her orgasm building, lower in her body then before. After less than a minute, her eyes fell shut and her groans deepened. No longer able to keep her eyes away, Belle watched with rapt attention as Ruby continued to stroke Emma._

_As Ruby bent her head down and took the length into her mouth, Emma’s hands flying to Ruby’s hair, fisting tightly. Pants and groans fell without thought from Emma’s lips as Ruby’s mouth replaced her hand completely, bobbing up and down with a slight sucking noise._

_“I..I..*groan*..I’m…” Emma panted, unable to form a sentence. Tightening her grip on Ruby’s hair, Emma began to rock her hips forward into Ruby’s mouth. As the thrusts grew faster, Belle moved beside Emma, watching Ruby pull back until only the tip was in her mouth, before sliding back down to almost the base, then pulling back again._

_With a deep groan, Emma bucked her hips hard, unconsciously pulling Ruby forward by the hair, forcing her to swallow the cock to the base, as well at the liquid fire that spurted from deep within Emma. Realizing what she had just done, Emma relaxed her hold on Ruby, who immediately sat back, releasing the slowly softening cock from her lips, with a wipe from the back of her hand._

_“I’m..I’m so sorry.” Emma stuttered, turning cherry red in the face, still panting._

_“I’m not.” Ruby replied with a wolfish grin. “That was hot Em! Right Belle?”_

_Turning to lock eyes with Belle, Emma notice that she is flushed and panting almost as hard as she had been. Without a word, Belle reached forward, and gently laid her hand on the semi hard cock. It immediately twitches under her hand, beginning to grow hard again, as Emma let out another groan. Mimicking what she had seen Ruby do, she took a gentle grip at the base, and slowing brought her hand up._

_Ruby watched with wide eyes as Belle began gently pumping, the full length becoming hard again within second. ‘Must be a part of the spell’ Ruby though to herself, continuing to watch her friends closely._

_Belle continued to explore, bringing her other hand to cup below the base of the shaft, finding soft folds thoroughly soaked. As Emma struggled to maintain eye contact with Belle, no one noticed Ruby slipping here hand into her own underwear._

_Not able to hold back any longer, Emma snaked her hand out, grasped Belle by the back of her neck, and brought their lips together in a fervent kiss, that was all teeth and tongue. Hearing a deep moan come from Belle, Emma reacted by bringing the girl over her to straddle her legs, trapping both Belles hands, and Emma’s cock between them. At the surprised squeak from Belle, Emma separated their lips, keeping their foreheads together, and locked eyes with Belle._

_“I want you, want this. But only if you want it too.” Emma breathed out, wanting to reassure both herself, and giving Belle an out if she wanted it. They may have started off heavily drunk, but by now it had worn down to a tolerable buzz._

_“I want to, but I don’t know what to do.” Belle quietly admitted, blushing even more, if it were possible. “I’ve never done anything, well, really done_ anything _before, aside from kiss.”_

_“So, you.. you’re a virgin?” came the quiet reply from Emma._

_“Yes. Is that ok?” answered Belle, looking down at her hands again._

_Something just clicked for Emma, a desire to show Belle just how amazing sex could be, but also a deep urge to claim her, to make her her own. “If you are sure, then we can make sure it’s a night to remember.” Emma replied, sealing her promise with a gentle kiss._

_Taking the kiss as a queue, Belle began to explore Emma’s body again, running her fingers through silken folds, gripping the cock with twisting strokes. Emma ran her hands up Belle’s legs, watching how goose bumps rose where her hands had traveled. Kissing with more passion, Emma swiped her tongue across Belle’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Belle complied, opening her mouth and allowing her tongue to dance with Emma’s._

_Reaching the hem of her skirt with her hands as it is bunched up at Belle’s waist, Emma ran her hands up over Belle’s hips, slipping her hands under the shirt to feel the soft skin underneath. Belle’s breathing hitched, and her hands stilled, her grip slack._

_Nipping at Belle’s bottom lip, Emma locked her gaze with Belle, as she gripped the edge of her shirt, and slowly slid it up, and off her body. Not able to wait, Emma nearly rips her own shirt off immediately after, leaving her bare aside from the boy shorts on her thighs. Pulling their bodies flush, Belle whimpers at the contact. Emma’s hard nipples pressed into Belle’s through her bra._

_Not content with the fabric between them, Belle pulled back, almost ripping her remaining clothing away, before diving back at Emma. Winding her hands through blonde curls, Belle ground down on Emma’s thighs, leaving a wet trail of arousal._

_Running her hands up Belle’s back, Emma sank her nails in, dragging long red marks on the pale skin beneath her fingers, earning a throaty moan from Belle. Without breaking the kiss, Emma locked eyes with Ruby, who had removed her thong, and was openly pleasuring herself to the sight before her. Emma groaned at the sight, tightening her hold on Belle, as the pressure in her groin grew to almost painful levels._

_Moving quickly, Emma picked up Belle, laying her back on the floor between them, settling between her legs. Shifting from her lips to her neck, Emma trailed open mouthed wet kisses to her pulse point, where she bite roughly, before soothing the sting with her tongue. Belle moaned and arched at the sensation, and Ruby increased the pressure she was applying to her own clit at the show._

_Continuing her path downward, Emma captured Belle’s nipple in her teeth, earning a growl from the normally reserved woman. Nipping and sucking, Emma lavished the nipple before her and brought it to a hard peak. Pulling harshly on the blonde locks in her hands, Belle directed Emma’s mouth to her other breast, and then back, enjoying the attention paid to her sensitive flesh._

_Gathering the hands from her hair, Emma guided them above her head, where Ruby grasped them with her free hand, interlocking her fingers. Giving Emma a silent nod, Ruby shifted closer to Belle and began kissing and nipping at her fingers._

_“Keep those there.” Is all Emma said, as she moved further down Belle’s body, to the light brown curls at the apex of her thighs._

_Inhaling deeply, Emma’s mouth watered at Belle’s scent. Bracing her hands on either leg, Emma quickly ran her tongue through the folds, curling her tongue to wrap around the hardened clit before her. With a sharp gasp, Belle’s legs tried to snap shut at the sudden shot of pleasure that jolted through her core, but Emma was ready._

_Smirking, Emma returns to lapping gently at Belle’s lower lips, noting what Belle enjoys most by the sounds and movements she is making. “More.” Belle pants, thrusting her hips up to Emma, while her grip on Ruby’s hand tightened._

_Emma brought one hand over and slowly began teasing Belles dripping entrance. Slowly sliding one finger inside, Emma quickly found Belle’s barrier._

_“This will sting, but I promise what comes after will be amazing.” Emma warned. Taking a deep breath, Belle nodded to Emma, and pulled Ruby down into a kiss. In a quick thrust, Emma broke through the barrier and paused. Belle let out a pained gasp and held still. After a moment, she began moving her hips again, thrusting towards Emma’s finger._

_Emma began gently thrusting, and returned to her gentle flicks across Belle’s clit at the same time. Slowly picking up speed, Emma added a second finger and began curling then slightly, causing Belle to moan in the kisses she was sharing with Ruby._

_As Belle’s legs began to shake on either side one Emma’s head, she switched to hard flat licks, adding more pressure as Belle’s walls began to tighten more. Feeling the first flutters of Belle’s walls, Emma roughly sucked Belle’s entire clit into her mouth, resulting in Belle releasing a scream of pleasure as her first orgasm overtook her._

_Moving quickly, Emma grabbed the base of her cock, and quickly lowered herself between Belle’s legs. Entering her slowly, Belle arched her back almost completely off the floor in a silent scream of pleasure, as she experienced a second orgasm, before her first had barely finished. When fully sheathed in the warm tight heat, Emma panted unable to move from the overwhelming sensations._

_As Belle came back from the pleasure that had frozen her mind, she began to move her hips, encouraging Emma to begin sliding in and out. Gently at first, then with more force, Emma began to set a steady pace, picking up speed until their bodies were slapping roughly against each other, grunts and pants of passion filling the room._

_Ruby released Belle’s hands, and moved beside her friends. Tangling her fingers into Emma hair, she drew her in for a rough kiss, while she began to play with Belle’s nipples, pinching and pulling roughly. Sliding her hand down, Ruby began to rub tight circles around Belle’s clit, setting off her third orgasm in let then ten minutes._

_With a shriek of pleasure, Belle tightened around Emma’s cock so much that she forced it from her. Losing her balance, Emma rolled to her side, careful to avoid landing in Ruby. But no sooner had she landed on her back, before Ruby was straddling her hips, and lowering herself onto the still hard cock._

_Gripping Ruby’s hips, Emma began thrusting roughly up into Ruby’s tight entrance, both panting from the pleasure they were experiencing. Ruby snaked a hand down and began playing with her own clit, while the other began pinching her nipple._

_Belle had rolled over to her side and watched through lazy, half lidded eyes as her friends strained against each other. As Ruby breathing became erratic, Belle reached over to Emma and began playing with the nipple closest to her, before moving over and capturing it between her lips._

_“EMMA!” Ruby shouted and stilled, while Emma continued to thrust into her helping her ride out her orgasm, and rushing towards her own. With a quick movement, Emma lifted Ruby off her cock, as Belle bit roughly on her nipple, causing Emma’s second release of the night all over her and Ruby’s stomachs._

_Belle watched as white drops landed on Emma’s stomach, the cock twitching as Emma came. As Ruby sat back on Emma’s shaking thighs, she ran a finger through the drops, smoothing them over the pale flesh. Belle watched on, before grabbing Ruby’s hand, bringing the still coated fingers to her mouth for a taste._

_“Now_ THAT _is hot.” Emma breathed out as she watched her friends. Standing, Ruby helped Belle and Emma up, and as the three fell into bed exhausted, they each wore a smile._

* * *

Pulling my keys out to unlock the station door, I juggled my coffee and the paperwork I had brought home the night before.

Walking to my desk, I notice the usual stack of papers that appear each week, with the usual note attached. _‘Have these completed and returned to my office by Friday 5pm, or I will find a replacement who can do their job properly.- Mayor Mills’_

Heaving a sigh and gathering the paperwork from last week, I set off to the mayor’s office to deliver my paperwork a day early, like I have been since I returned from the past. I never speak to her, and have barely seen her either. I am only allowed to drop the paperwork off with her secretary, and immediately leave the building.

Relocking the station door behind me, I nod to those who greet me on my way, not paying much attention to the goings on of the town. Walking up the steps to city hall, I don’t notice the two sets of eyes that follow me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback, and idea's, so please feel free to let me know either, anytime.   
> I hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Walking up the two flights of stairs, I ponder if I will get past Regina’s secretary today. It is usually a simple “She is otherwise engaged, Sheriff. Please make an appointment next time.” Although on a couple of occasions, I was told she wasn’t in. I knew she was, given her car was in the parking lot and Regina Mills never walks anywhere, given it may scuff her Jimmy Choos.

Nearing the top of the stairs, I notice Ann is nowhere to be seen. Rounding her desk, I notice that Regina’s office door is open. It’s been months since I have spoken with Regina, but even if it’s her yelling at me to get out of her office, I am going to get my chance today.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting my belt on my baggy pants, so a certain _something_ won’t be notice, I sweep into Regina’s office at a quick pace. Surprisingly she is standing at the window, and doesn’t seem to notice my presence.

Clearing my throat to get her attention, I start with “Good morning Madame Mayor.” Nothing like a formal greeting to butter Regina up to speak to me, or at least scoff and earn some barbed remark. I know she loves the respect it shows, but almost always dismisses it. “I have the paperwork you requested.”

Placing the folder into her in box, I wait for her to react. But she doesn’t even turn my way. Her posture remains rigid, as she continues to firmly stare out the window away from me.

After several minutes, I can feel my bravado faltering, and unconsciously shove my hands into my back pockets. “Are you ever going to speak to me again? Even just to yell at me for old time’s sakes?” I can’t help but ask.

It’s been months, and still she won’t even look at me. I am slowly losing my mind, losing hope that I will ever be able to redeem myself, or even have a chance to try. Sighing, I turn to leave her office when her voice, low and sharp, flows out behind me.

“Why don’t you go content yourself with your wolf and your book worm, and leave me alone. It’s not like you really care anyway.” My eyes shoot open at her voice, before the world register. I feel my anger start to rise, and fail to notice the almost jealous notes to her words.

Keeping my back to her, I take a deep breath . “Ruby and Belle each have a piece of my heart, but so do you. Just like Henry, just like David, and just like Snow.” My ire isn’t fading, and I know I my verbal censor is switching off. “ You are my family too. And my family’s happiness means everything to me. And the fact that yours was with someone else, and that I ruined that for you, makes the whole thing hurt, more than I can say. If I could take it back, and leave her… to die… I would try. Even if it would kill me to do that to someone else, to ruin their happiness like too many have ruined yours, I would. For you, I would let them suffer, because I am selfish and you deserve your happiness as much as anyone else I _love_.”

Realizing that I have said too much, my eyes shoot wide as I run for the door, and stumble from the building. I never meant for all of that to come out. I know I have tears streaming down my face as I run, but I don’t care. Not even caring to see where I am going, I am surprised to see that I have made it to the library. The doors are unlocked, despite it not being open hours yet.

Both Belle and Ruby know how I feel about them, as well as about Regina. Ruby, though, tends to be a bit jealous of the Mayor, and it has led to a fight or two in the past about my feelings. She knows I love her and Belle equally, and would do anything to make either of them happy, but she still has trouble accepting that I feel the same for Regina, even if it’s never returned. She also knows that Belle loves Gold, and despite the unusual arrangement, understands that Belle would never try to force me to choose between them, because she knows what it’s like to be pulled in different directions by her heart.

Rushing inside, I search for the person I know will understand most right now. Belle appears around the corner of the desk, worried eyes taking in my tears. “What happened?” She asks rushing to wrap me in a hug. I hide my face in her neck and release a shaky breath, and recount what I blurted in Regina’s office.

With wide eyes, and a sympathetic smile, Belle pulls me in and kisses me soundly on the lips. After wiping my tears, she locks eyes with me and says “At least now you aren’t hiding anything anymore. You have been carrying around all this hurt and guilt, and hiding your love for her for so long. At least it’s out there, and she knows. Whether she returns the feelings or not, it won’t change how you feel, I know from experience.” She laughs with her beautiful smile that crinkles her eyes and lights up her face. “She has to make the choices that are best for her now. She may give you a chance to earn forgiveness, she may continue to ignore you, but no matter what, she knows that there is someone out there that wants her to be happy no matter the cost to themself. That hurts because they hurt. And that means a lot, especially when that person loves as true as you do. And if she chooses to get to know more about that person, and about how they feel for them, then she is choosing to try to let the hurt go for something that could be even better.”

I take her words in, and realize that I do feel better. She had spoken to me, and as cold as it was, that was progress. She had to have heard what I said this time, and although I never meant for everything that came out to be said right then, maybe it will help nudge her to at talk to me, or at least tell me off.

Belle always knows just how to change my perspective, and to help me sort my jumbled thoughts out. Tightening my hold on her, I nuzzle back into her shoulder, earning a sigh in response. She hold me tighter as well, that I just need to feel safe for a few minutes while I calm down.

“Plus you being the product of True Love, you tend to love those who need the love the most.” Belle states with a small smile. “Now, since you are here early, and we aren’t open for another hour, how about we go have an early lunch with Ruby, and see if we can’t put a smile back on your face?” Belle asks with a grin and a wink. Knowing Ruby will be back at the apartment soon for her own lunch break, I can’t help but shoot her a crooked grin back.

Locking the door behind us, Belle takes my arm as we head back home. We chat about random books she has recently read, and she pokes fun at me for still not having finished the last book she recommended. Somehow during our walk, Belle’s hand slipped from my arm, down to tangle our fingers together, gently swinging our hands back and forth.

As we rounded the last turn to the apartment, I looked up at Belle, and realized how lucky I am to be part of her life. Not only that, but to know that she returns my feelings, and accepts that I love my then one person. Stopping us on the corner, I can’t help but want to tell her exactly how I feel, even if she can’t say it back. “I love you, you know that? And I am so glad I can be a part of your life. I know you love Gold, and that you care for me too, but I want you to know that you mean so much to me, and I want nothing but the best for you.”

There were conditions when Belle made the arrangement with Gold. He knew Belle needed to explore the physical side of her sexuality, and that she was interested in not just men, but women as well. He said he was fine with her experimenting so long as he was not around to see it, it was not public (as he was embarrassed enough as it was), it was only a couple times with any person she chose to be with, and that no feelings were developed. The rules were sound, and although we had been together almost every day since everything started, he had not raised a complaint. We had though we had been discrete, although the fact that Regina knew something of our arrangement was concerning.

“I know you do.” Belle said gently, stroking the tips of her fingers along my jaw. Stepping closer into my arms, I didn’t think as I pulled her flush against me, resting our foreheads together. “And I do love you too.” She whispered in return. Belle looked up at me, her eyes so vulnerable as she confessed this.

I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew she cared, but I also knew the rules she and Gold had set forth. If anything started to develop, she was to break it off immediately. My thoughts started to swirl, and panic started to creep in. I am elated to hear this, but I also know that this means she needs to end things with me. I feel her hands on my face, wiping my tears for the second time today, again realizing I didn’t know I had been crying. “Home. Now. We will deal with everything else later. But I am not leaving you. My heart won’t allow it.”

As my white smoke swirled around us, neither of us noticed a pair of eyes that had followed me from city hall.


	4. Chapter 4

As my smoke cleared from around us, Emma couldn’t help the over powering feeling of love she felt for Belle. She knew that Belle’s decision would be difficult for everyone, but she had made it anyway. She wanted Emma as much as Emma wanted her.

Pulling her in for a deep kiss, Emma could feet herself harden in my pants. Pulling Belle flush against herself, she moans at the forceful contact. We had always been gentle, careful to never leave marks on each other, and just revelling in the joy of being together. It felt different this time though. It was an almost primal urge, the need to claim her, to show her exactly how Emma feel, how much I love her.

Lifting my hand from her waist, Emma motion towards us and in another puff of smoke, both of our clothing has disappeared. Belle gives me the cheeky smile that she always does when I am impatient, letting me know I am not in trouble. And that she agrees with my impatience.

It is painfully obvious how aroused I am, as I carefully guide her backwards to the closest wall. Giving her another deep kiss, I drop to my knees in front of Belle. She tangles her hands in my hair, forcing me to look up at her. “I love you. And now I want to know just how much you love me in return. Show me.” Is her command to me. I am only too happy to follow it.

Bringing my hands up to her shoulders, I lightly trace back down her collar bones, lightly digging my nails in as I move down towards her breasts. Lightly palming both stiff peaks, I pinch them each between my fingers until Belle lets out a soft moan of pleasure. Increasing the pressure, the moan that escapes Belle’s lips sends a shot of arousal straight to my cock, making it twitch towards her.

Retracing the path my fingers had previously taken with my lips, I nip and suck at first one nipple, then the other. Belle’s hands tangle in my hair, holding me in place to her chest. Sealing my lips around one hardened peak, I bite just the center of the nipple, making Belle arch into me further, a guttural groan leaving her lips. Soothing the bite with my tongue, before sucking hard again, Belle’s whimpers become an almost constant sound. Moving to the other breast, and palming the one I had just left, I repeat my ministrations until I can feel Belle shaking in my arms.

Returning back over the path my lips had traced down, I moved back up to her neck, nipping along her collarbones. A gentle tug pulls me back to lock eyes, as she pushes me lower down her body. Seeing the raw need in her eyes, I allow her to push me lower.

Lifting her left leg over my shoulder, I swipe the flat of my tongue over her glistening folds, curling around the sensitive nub, savouring the tangy flavour that is all Belle. Shifting her leg further onto my shoulder, I grab her hips to steady her against the wall as I continue to taste and devour every drop of her essence I can find.

Unable to hold back the need to claim Belle any longer, I drive my tongue deeply into her, curling slightly as I withdraw, only to plunge back in again. She is as painfully aroused as I am, her fold swollen and slick with her desire, as I taste every millimeter of her pleasure. The fingers tangled in my hair tighten almost painfully, pulling me in deeper towards her. Setting an unhurried pace, I intend to drive Belle crazy with my teasing.

As the moans that fall from her lips increase in volume and frequency, I begin to increase my pace. Alternating between thrusting my tongue into her wet heat, and gently circling her hardened clit, I can feel Belle begin to tighten around my tongue. As her leg tightens on my shoulder, and the trembling of her things increase, I know that Belle is close. Her breathing is coming in pants, my name falling reverently from her lips. Suddenly sucking her clit into my mouth and pressing hard against the underside with my tongue, Belle lets out a scream of pleasure, falling over that edge.

Her entire body freezes around me, as a rush of her release coats my lips and chin, her head thrown back against the wall. I know that in this moment, I have never seen a more beautiful sight. The light is dancing in the sheen of sweat on her skin, skin that is flushed with her release.

We are both still panting as Belle slides down the wall and rests on my thighs. I don’t want to rush her, knowing she usually needs about 10 minutes to come back down from her high. Surprisingly though, it is Belle who grabs my cock, guiding it to her entrance as she shifts forward to impale herself completely in one motion. Overwhelmed at the sudden and intense sensations, we stop to lock our gaze with each other.

Locking her feet around my hips, Belle begins to set a slow grinding pace, arching herself off the wall for a better angle. Gripping her hips tightly, I brace my knees on the floor, rocking gently into Belle’s rhythm. Bringing her hands up to my chest, Belle begins to knead my breasts, gently thumbing my nipples. A breathy moan leaves my lips before I can think to hold it back.

Pressing into Belle for a kiss, and resting our heads together when it ends, our breaths mingle in short puffs. Our eyes are trained on each other, never wavering, as we move together.

“I love you. So much.” Belle pants.

“I love you too.”

Speeding her movements, Belle begins to put more force behind her thrusts. Matching her movements, I begin to rock further into her wet heat, pulling father out with every thrust, before meeting her body again. As sweat begins to bead on our bodies, the sounds of slick skin meeting echo through the apartment. Moans and gasps follow, as we both rush towards our peaks.

“God Emma. Don’t you dare stop! Ugh, GOD. Don’t stop baby, please don’t stop.” The gentle thumbing of my nipples has turned into rough tugs and pinches, shooting heat straight to my core. “I’m so close. Emma. Don’t stop.”

Feeling herself near my peak, I slip a hand between our bodies to rub rough circles on Belle’s clit. Curses fall from her lips as her hips speed up. Meeting her pace, I buck up into her velvet core, feeling her walls begin to flutter around me.

“Belle, I’m… I’m gonna… gonna come.” Digging my nails slightly into the edge of her hip, I deepen my thrusts, before leaning into to capture her lips in a desperate kiss. “I love you.”

“Don’t stop. Don’t pull out. Stay in me. I want you in me.” Belle puffs into my ear, barely able to form the words. “I love you too. Don’t stop.”

Throwing her head back in a wordless scream, Belle pinches my nipples hard, sending us both flying over the edge into mindless bliss. I can feel the release spill into Belle, and the sensation is incredible. In all of our times together, or any time with Ruby, had I ever allowed myself to come inside either of them. But after today, I didn’t think I would ever be able to pull out again.

“Mmm, I don’t want to move.” Belle lazily laughs, a delighted grin gracing her features.

“Me either. You feel too amazing to pull away from.” I answer with my own lazy grin. “Poof to the bed?”

At her nod, we are moved to the bed, under the sheets I had shared with Ruby just that morning, still joined. “Nap time?” I ask, snuggling into the woman wrapped around me.

“I think that is a wonderful idea.” Pulling me closer, Belle and I drift off into a peaceful nap, unaware of how drastically our lives are about to change.

* * *

 

Ruby didn’t make it home for lunch that day, and when we awoke from our impromptu nap, I walked Belle back to the library, before heading for the station.

When I arrived, there were three things on my desk waiting. One was a neat stack of paperwork, with a note fixed to the top from Regina.

_“I asked for these on Friday, not earlier. Please return them to my office at 12pm, as we have several issues we will need to discuss.- Regina”_

Shock coloured my features. She wanted to see me. She wanted to talk to me.

As hope bloomed in my chest, I noticed the take out bag from Granny’s, with a note written on the side.

_“Figured you would need this after your performance during lunch today. It’s about time. See you at home tonight for my turn. Love you- Ruby”_

How I had managed to have two such amazing women fall in love with me, I will never know. But I was grateful to whatever brought them into my life. More than I could ever really express. They both knew exactly how to pick me up when I was down, how to make me feel loved and cared about, and how to make me feel just how much they loved me in return, even with something as simple as a chaste kiss, or lingering look.

Sighing, I reached for the white envelope on my desk that had a flourishing scrawl of my name on it. The letter it contained was just three words on a plain card, and no signature.

_“End this now.”_

I had no idea who could have sent it, or what “this” was. So I simply tucked the note into the top drawer of my desk, and began working on the slightly larger pile of paperwork on my desk. If nothing else, I would make sure Regina was happy with my thorough effort for her this week.


	5. Chapter 5

Placing the last sheet of paper onto the now finished stack, Emma leaned back in her chair, stretching deeply. She had spent the afternoon reviewing, and redoing when necessary, every scrap of paper that she would be presenting to Regina at their meeting. It may have been a meeting just to discuss official business for all she knew, but she wanted Regina to at least see that she was making every effort for anything that had to do with the former queen. Unable to stop the smile from breaking out of her face, Emma allowed herself a moment to wonder if the meeting would be anything more than business.

Not hearing the door to the station open, Emma was still stretched out, her feet on her desk when Ruby walked into her office. Thinking that Emma was daydreaming about the lunchtime activities and confessions she had heard earlier, Ruby used every ounce of stealth she possessed to slide behind Emma, to cover her eyes.

“If it was anyone else but you Rubes, I would be worried I was losing my touch.” Planting her feet on the floor, and pulling Ruby around to sit on her lap, Emma nuzzled into the waitresses red-streaked locks. “Thank you for lunch today. I really needed it.”

“After what I heard at the apartment today, I have no doubt you did. That was quite the performance.” Wrapping her arms around the blond sheriff, Ruby allowed Emma to cuddle up to her. “And did I hear the rest of things correctly as well?”

“You were there that long?” Trying to hide the blush on her face, Emma nuzzled further into the embrace.

“I was outside the apartment door when you got there, I could smell your magic. I knew it was something special for you guys, so I didn’t want to interrupt. I may have lingered around to listen though. At least until you decided to take a nap.” Grinning widely, Ruby forced Emma back to look into her eyes. “Did you mean it though? Do you love her?”

Without hesitation, Emma nodded silently. “I know what her agreement with Gold is, but I can’t help that I love her, any more than she can help loving me back, or any more than I can help loving you. You both are so different; you bring so many different things to my life. But you each have a part of my heart that no one else could ever hope to have.”

“You are too sweet, put those Charming genes away. And so long as you are sure, because I know how messy things are going to get with Gold when this comes out, he is not very forgiving.” Shifting to bring her leg over Emma’s legs, Ruby flashed a hungry look at Emma. “Now, how about I have my turn with the woman I love. I have been waiting since lunch to show you how much I love you too.”

With a roll of her hips, Ruby had Emma’s full attention. “I think we should make that happen as soon as possible. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking we could go out for a drive tonight, make a date of it. Maybe take my car for the extra room?”

“Sounds like a great plan. I should be home around 6.” Pulling her closer still, so she was straddling her hips, Emma began nipping along Ruby’s jaw. “How about we go to the point and watch the starts a bit? It’s almost the full moon.”

“Mmm. Sounds like a plan.” Sliding her hands over Ruby’s hips, Emma snuck her hand slowly up to cup one of Ruby’s breasts, pinching the nipple there to a still peak. Hearing Ruby gasp at the sensation, Emma felt herself harden in her pants.

Faster than Emma thought possible, Ruby was suddenly standing beside her, smoothing her clothing down, before knocking Emma’s feet from the desk. Seeing the confusion on her face, Ruby turned to the door, right as David walked around the corner. “Hey Charming. How’re things going?”

Although they had not been hiding things, Emma had yet to go into detail of her relationships with her parents, and was very glad Ruby had though to get Emma into a seated position before David noticed the bulge in his daughters jeans. “Hey Dad. You’re early today.”

Looking back and forth between Ruby and his blushing daughter, David knew he had interrupted something. But he also knew they would tell him when they were ready. “Yeah, I wanted to see if you wanted take off a little early today, since you have been working so hard lately.” Smiling to himself at the wide smile on both Emma and Ruby’s faces, he knew he had just made their day.

“That would be great. Maybe I can grab Henry and swing by the diner for a milkshake. He should be done school by now.” Standing and gathering her keys and badge from the desk, Emma couldn’t wipe the smile from her face.

“I think I would like to join you for that. Make those shakes extra special for you both.” Moving to the door, Ruby waited while Emma finished her shift change with David. “Besides, I wanted to bounce some stuff off you on the way.”

“Sure, Rubes. Bye Dad, thanks again.” Heading out the door with a wave, Emma didn’t miss the smile on his face. It was really great to have such an awesome Dad, even if he just cock-blocker her.

* * *

 

Once outside, Ruby slipped her hand into Emma’s as they walked towards the diner.

Emma grinned, enjoying the contact. She was still in an especially good mood after seeing Belle earlier that day. “So hit me. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, I was kind of wondering, and there is no pressure with this, I was wanting to talk to you about making things a little more official with us?”

Seeing Ruby looking very much her namesake, Emma was surprised. She had never though Ruby would want to make things more than what they already were, but the idea had crossed her mind more than once. But given how embarrassed Ruby seemed to be in bringing it up, Emma couldn’t help but want to tease the wolf just a bit. “Official how? We kind of already live together and share a bed almost every night.”

“Well, for one, I was maybe hoping to make that an every night. And to maybe make it exclusive.” Not able to look Emma in the eye as she spoke, Ruby began to ramble. “ I mean, I know that neither of us has been with anyone else but Belle since this has really started, but I was maybe hoping that we could make that a permanent thing? But only if you want, I’m not trying to put any pressure on you or anyth-“

Unable to watch Ruby become more flustered, Emma cut off her rambling with a gentle kiss. “I think that is a great idea. Maybe we can talk to Henry about it this afternoon? Do the whole meet the girlfriend thing?” Gentle running her thumb over Ruby’s cheek, Emma caught Ruby’s eyes with a soft look.

“That sounds great, although he kind of already knows who I am.” Laughed Ruby. She wasn’t sure how Emma would take this, given she had always had issues with commitment. But she could see the love in her eyes now, and knew that she wouldn’t be running from this anytime soon.

“Yeah, but this gives him a change to ask any questions he might have. I don’t think we should tell him everything though, at least without talking to Belle first. That might be a little too much for him yet.”

“I think that’s probably a smart idea. Although, it will come out eventually.”

Sighing, Emma knew that Ruby was right, but she just wanted to enjoy her bubble of happiness with the women she loved for a few days, before things got complicated. “I know. But for right now, I would like to officially introduce my girlfriend, who I love, very much, to my son. It’s not often I get to have an epic milkshake with two of the people I care most about in this world.” Pulling Ruby in for another kiss, they both enjoyed lingering for several minutes, revelling in the joy they found in the simple act. “Now let’s get going before we miss him.”

* * *

 

“Duh. I have known about you guys for a while now.” Henry was not at all surprised that Ruby and Emma were together. After walking in on Ruby, Belle, and Emma all in bed together one morning a few weeks ago, he had gone to his mother for an explanation.

_“And they were all in bed together, and snuggling and stuff. It was so weird.” Henry screwed his face up in disgust at the thought of what he had witnessed. It’s not like they were doing anything but sleeping, but it was still weird._

_“Honey, do you remember when you asked about relationships, and why your friend had two fathers a few years ago?” Regina was beyond shocked to hear that Henry had gone over to the apartment to pick up a book he had forgotten before school that day, and found his birthmother in bed with not one but two other women, one of whom was married._

_“Yeah, we talked about how sometimes guys like other guys, or girls like other girls, and sometimes people even like guys and girls, like you, right?” Henry very clearly remembered the conversations from that day, as he had been confused when Samantha had said she had two fathers, and that they loved each other very much._

_“Well, something we did not discuss, was that sometimes people enter into a relationship with more than one person at a time. These relationships are not for everyone, and not as common as relationships between two people, but there is nothing wrong with it, so long as everyone agrees to it.”_

_“So you think Emma is with both Ruby and Belle in that kind of relationship?” Scrunching his face up in concentration, Henry though about how Emma’s behaviour had changed after Hook had left, and how she had started to spend a lot of time with Ruby and Belle. “Does that mean that Emma is like you and likes both guys and girls?”_

_“I think that is something you should ask her about if you want to know. That is something that is personal, and people sometimes don’t like to talk about very openly.”_

_“But I love Emma, and Ruby and Belle are really cool too. Why wouldn’t they tell me they are together then? It’s not like I would be mad at them for loving each other.”_

_“Again, I don’t know all of the details of Miss Swan’s love life, but I am sure she will talk to you when she is ready. Can you be patient, and let her tell you when she is?”_

_Regina knew that Henry was a very caring and intelligent young man, but she was also aware that he could be very impatient. If Emma had not yet told him about a relationship, there was likely a very good reason. And although she was still angry with the blonde, she could not help but be just a bit jealous. And very worried. If Emma had truly started a relationship with Belle and Ruby, she would need to be very careful of Rumple. He may have been playing nice now that he had Belle back, but it would not take much for him to fall into his old ways, should something threaten his happy ending._

_“Yeah Mom, I can wait for her to tell me when she is ready. I just hope it’s soon, ‘cause I bet I can get free hot chocolate from Ruby if she’s dating Ma.”_

“And how did you find out about us?” Emma asks quietly, not really sure she wants to know the answer.

“I forgot my math book a few months ago when I went to Mom’s for the week. I stopped by in the morning to grab it, and saw you, Ruby and Belle in bed. The door was open when I walked by.” He answered with a shrug. “When I got upset, I went to Mom and she explained things to me.”

“So that’s how your Mom knew. Crap.”

“Yeah, well, so long as you guys are happy, that’s all that matters, right?” Both Emma and Ruby sat stunned. Noting the slowly growing smirk, Henry didn’t wait for them to continue before asking “So does this mean I get free hot chocolate now that you finally told me you are with Ma?”

* * *

 

As Belle entered the shop, she found Rumple was seated at the front counter, seemingly waiting for her to arrive.

“Hello Belle. Did you have a good day at the library?” Rumple greeted his wife as she came in, watching her intently.

“I did, although I wasn’t there all day.” Belle knew Rumple very well, and he never asked how her day went. There was no point in hiding her whereabouts from him, as he likely already knew.

“Oh, and where did you go today?” Playing along with the seemingly innocent line of questioning, Rumple waited to see what Belle would say about his newly acquired information.

“I was with Emma. But enough games Rumple, you already knew that, or you wouldn’t have asked. So you must know that we also need to talk.” Belle was never one to dance around Rumple, despite all of his power. Too many shied away from him in fear, but she would never be one of them.

“Very well then dearie, let’s have that talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been rewriting my Fic's, and correcting any mistakes I have made when writing. If you spot any please let me know. :)  
> Serah


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling up to the edge of the cliff, Ruby put the car into park, before turning to Emma. It was a clear night, and the cliff looked over the town, the stars shining brightly. It was the most romantic place Ruby could think of taking Emma within the town’s borders.

“It’s gorgeous up here tonight. The sky is so clear. I wonder if we will see any falling stars.” Ruby secretly hoped they would, as she had just the wish in mind to make.

“I don’t know. I haven’t really taken the time to watch the starts since I got here. It’s been years.” Emma trained off, lost in painful memories of the past. But that was before Belle, Ruby, Henry, and Regina.

Stepping out of the car, Ruby grabbed the blankets from the back that she had packed, before laying them out nearby under a large oak tree. Ruby was very nervous about tonight, but she had made her decision, and she just hoped Emma felt the same way. Thinking back to the conversation they had months ago, Ruby knows tonight will be very different from any other experience.

* * *

 

_“Wolves tend to be very sexual creatures Emma. But there are some things that even we only do with those that we love deeply. And that is one of those things.” Ruby said, blushing very brightly._

_“So you have really never had sex other than missionary and being on top? Wow. That one has always been one of my favourites.” Emma was surprised at the direction their pillow talk had taken, but was open to anything Ruby wanted to talk about, as always. “It just hits all the right spots for me.”_

_“It’s a very submissive position. In any other position, you can still defend yourself, but when you are on your hands and knees like that, you are completely vulnerable, and it takes a lot for a wolf to be able to submit like that. You have to completely trust the other person, and for most that only happens with their mates. Just like real wolves, we mate for life. It’s rare that a wolf will take a second mate. They will still have relationships, be intimate, but never again like that. ” Unable to look Emma in the eye, Ruby toyed with invisible lint on the sheets around them._

_They had spent the better part of the past several hours testing Emma’s stamina and control with her new appendage over the past few weeks. They had tried every position they could think of, save that one, and Emma had asked why. She thought it may have been something very personal, but she was just too curious to not ask._

_Gently tipping Ruby’s chip up, and looking deeply into the starburst green eyes. “I won’t push you on it, ever, because it’s something I completely understand. No matter who I have been with, I don’t never let anyone finish, um, in me, I mean. Even with condoms. That’s something that is really major for me, and it has only happened the once. It’s how I wound up pregnant. That’s why I always pull out with you and Belle. I don’t even know if anything could, you know, happen, with this guy, but it’s something that kind of scares me, because of how intense it is.” Smiling despite the rising blush in her own cheeks, Emma gently traces her thumb over Ruby’s lower lip._

_“If it’s something that means something to you, then I am happy to support you in it. Besides, there are so many other things we can do.” Pulling Ruby in for a kiss, Emma quickly rolls atop Ruby, and promptly begins tickling her._

* * *

It didn’t take long for snuggling under the stars to turn heated. Ruby was both excited and nervous, and being so close to the Full Moon, she was more aroused than usual. Not that Emma was complaining.

Pulling back from the heated kiss, Emma gently tucked a stray lock of chestnut hair behind Ruby’s ear. “God, Ruby. You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met. You are just stunning. And I don’t mean your looks, although you know anyone with eyes can see you’re gorgeous. I mean you, as a person, are beautiful. And I can’t believe how much I love you.”

“I love you too Emma. So much.” Pulling Emma back down, Ruby moans softly into the kiss, tangling her fingers into blonde locks, and gently scratching Emma’s scalp.

Gently pushing Ruby back, Emma slides slowly down her body, tracing the soft skin with her lips. Placing wet, open-mouthed kisses as she moves, Ruby whimpers at the tender caresses. “Want to see something I have been practicing?” Emma grins, still nipping at Ruby’s exposed skin.

“Sure.” Comes Ruby’s breathy reply. With a quick gesture, both women are surrounded with white smoke, and when it clears, Ruby and Emma are both stripped bare, both still under soft the blanket. “Ta-da!” Emma continues to grin.

“I’m very impressed.” Comes the sarcastic reply. Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, Ruby tugs on blonde locks again, encouraging Emma to continue her earlier attentions.

Moving down quickly, Emma shifts her rock hard cock carefully, as she hooks Ruby’s legs quickly over her shoulders. At Ruby’s surprised squeak, Emma chuckles. “I have been waiting all day to taste you, and you are just too tempting tonight for me to resist right now.” Ducking her head quickly, Emma strokes the flat of her tongue over Ruby’s glistening folds, humming at the taste. “Hmm. You taste so good Ruby.”  

Rocking her hips up towards Emma, Ruby growls impatiently when Emma pulls back with a mischievous grin. “Glad to see I’m not the only one impatient tonight.”

Noting the grin, Ruby decides to play the game the sheriff has started right back. “If you aren’t interested, I can always relieve some tension myself.” Sliding her hands from Emma’s hair, Ruby begins to caress her own breasts, tugging at the taught peaks, and whimpering slightly.

Unable to look away from the show being put on, Emma begins to pant slightly, shifting her hips to take pressure off her hard member. As Ruby trails one hand down her body, she locks eyes with Emma as she begins to circle her swollen clit lightly. Unable to resist, Emma ducks her head and begins roughly lapping at Ruby’s entrance, gathering the wetness there into her mouth.

“Yesss.” Ruby hisses, unable to stop her hips from canting up into Emma, forcing her tongue to thrust deeper. “Just like that.”

Shifting her hands under her hips, Emma begins to thrust her tongue as deeply into Ruby as she can, encouraged by the moans falling from her lips. “Emma..so…good…ugh, just like that. Just like that.” Ruby chants, continuing to tease her sensitive clit, as Emma’s nose bumps against her fingers, adding delicious pressure.

Pulling back, Emma watches as Ruby works her body, playing with her breasts and continuing to stroke her slick sex teasingly, her head thrown back as she pushes herself towards her peak. Ruby is always beautiful, but watching her pleasure herself is one of Emma’s guilty pleasures. “I want to see you come for me. I want to hear my name on your lips. Come for me, baby. I want you to come hard.” Emma’s voice is barely a whisper, but Ruby has no trouble hearing her.

Arching her back as two fingers are roughly thrust deeply into her, Ruby’s breath catches in her throat for a moment. As Emma curls the fingers repeatedly, just the way she knows Ruby likes, her entire body tenses. Clamping her legs shut and trapping Emma’s head, Ruby lets out an almost silent scream as the pleasure washes over her, almost too intense.

Gasping breaths mix with the sound of breathy pants as Ruby pulls Emma up for a searing kiss. “Thank you.” As her body relaxes, Ruby allows Emma to remain resting against her between her legs. As always, Emma is careful to position her hardness between them, but out of the way.

Peppering small kisses over the sweat dampened skin before her, Emma cannot help but smile. Ruby is idly toying with a lock of her hair, eyes closed, and a blissful smile on her lips. “It was my pleasure. You really are beautiful. Especially in the moon light.”

“You really are a Charming.” Ruby groans, rolling her eyes.

“Just telling the truth babe. And you deserve to hear it from someone who means it, not just someone trying to get into your pants.” Tracing a finger gently across Ruby’s cheek, Emma looks too sincere for Ruby to have any doubt about her decision tonight.

“Does that mean you don’t want in my pants? Hmm, and here I though you-” Darting up, Emma cut off Ruby’s teasing with a kiss.

“No I don’t just want into your pants. I want you for you, to fall asleep with you, and to wake up with you. S-sex is just a bonus.” Shifting her hips, Ruby begins to grind up onto the underside of Emma’s cock, causing her to stutter.

“I’m glad you feel that way too. I love you. And I want to be with you. Not just for now, but for as long as we can.” Pushing a confused Emma back into a sitting position, Ruby shifts back creating space between them. “Do you really love me?”

“You know I do.” Searching brown eyes for an explanation, Ruby only smiles before shifting further back.

Smiling shyly, she turns around before sitting back on her feet. “I love you too. And I want to share this with you.”

Comprehension crosses Emma’s features, as she shifts forward to press her front fully against Ruby’s back. Wrapping her arms snugly around her thin waist, Emma props her chin on Ruby’s shoulder. “Are you sure? I will still love you just as much if we never do this. You don’t have to prove anything to me. And I know how special this is for you.”

“That’s why I want this. I want you. I’m sure.” Placing her hand on the arms wrapped around her midsection, Ruby shifts back to kiss Emma, and begins to circle her hips on her lap.

Breaking the kiss with a groan, Emma tightens her grip slightly, shifting her hard shaft to settle against the wet heat Ruby offered. Wordlessly, Ruby raises her hips, and slowly lowers herself, inch by inch until Emma is fully inside her. The sensations are overwhelming.

As Ruby slowly sinks onto her shaft, Emma is frozen in her pleasure. Both she and Ruby are panting heavily, but remaining completely still. As the intensity of the moment begins to relax, Emma begins to barely roll her hips, wanting to draw out both of their pleasure. “Oh god Emma. Yes.”

As their pace begins to speed up, Emma starts to pump her hips in short jerky movements, a light slapping barely heard over the breathy pants of pleasure coming from both women. As beads of sweat begin to form, both women begin to move with more speed and determination.

Releasing her hold on Emma’s arms, Ruby bends forward, changing the angle to open herself more to Emma. Shifting her hold down to slim hips, Emma gives a rough deep thrust, pushing further with the new angle. “Oh. YES. Just like that baby.” Repeating the movement, Emma begins to set a fast pace, driving as hard as she can, pushing herself deeper.

The loud moans and whimpers falling from Ruby’s lips spur Emma on, pushing her rapidly towards her peak. “Play with you clit for me. I want to feel you come on me. Come with me.” Emma pants, sweat freely dripping down her back to be chilled by the night air, the blankets long forgotten. The slap of wet skin and passionate cries fill the clearing.

Reaching down, Ruby begins to rub tight, rough circles, while pushing back into Emma’s thrusts. She is almost there already, and knows she will not last much longer. “Don’t pull out. Come with me. Please baby. Please.”

At hearing the almost desperate pleas, Emma tightens her grip on Ruby’s hips, sure that there will be bruises in the morning, but not caring in the moment, pushing herself to move as hard and fast as she can. Feeling the beginning flutters of Ruby’s clenching heat, Emma launches over the precipice of her pleasure, liquid fire shoot from deep inside her.

Feeling Emma’s release, Ruby screamed her own release. “ Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes. AH. Don’t stop, don’t stop. Please.”

Continuing to drive her hips forward, Emma felt the pleasure push higher. Ruby was almost painfully tight around her cock, but she couldn’t stop, Ruby’s chanting pleas urging her on. After a few more thrusts, Emma felt Ruby tighten further around her, a long wail leaving her throat. The fluttering of Ruby’s walls set Emma off again, sending waves of blinding pleasure through her.

Collapsing forward, unable to hold herself up any longer, Ruby was pleased to feel Emma move with her. As tears began to trickle down her face, Ruby buried her face in her shaking arms.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Emma panted into her ear, wrapping her arms around her shoulders comfortingly. “I’ve got you.”

After a few moments, Ruby settled. Shifting to the side, and finally pulling out, Emma grabbed the forgotten blanks, and pulled it up around them. Tucking Ruby into her side, Emma brushed stray tears gently from her cheeks.

“Peter was my first love, and I killed him because of the wolf. I hated the wolf for a long time, feared what it meant. I thought that I would never be able to love someone again, never be with anyone. When I met my mother, and her pack, I felt accepted. I saw that there were relationships, that people were happy being wolves. They were able to explain a lot of the feelings that I had, the urges. Peter and I had been intimate, but when we had tried different positions, I couldn’t go through with it. Mating was something I had no idea about, and they were able to explain so much. I realized that although I loved Peter, I didn’t see him as my mate. That bothered me for many years. But I know now it’s because I was waiting for you. I love you, and I don’t think I will ever love another like I love you.” Emma had remained silent through Ruby’s speech, her own tears silently slipping down her cheeks. “I know you love Belle, and as much as I don’t like it, I know you love Regina too. I also know that you love each of us different, but just as much. If you want to pursue Regina, I will support you, but I won’t hide my dislike for her until she proves she deserves you.”

“Thank you. It means so much to me that you won’t try to stop me. I love you and Belle, and I would never want to hurt you, and if being with Regina would hurt either of you, I would never do it. She needs love as much as you and Belle, and I want to give her that as much as I give to you both. You and she have had terrible past experiences with love, and neither of you deserve that.” Pulling her up for a quick kiss, Emma was glad to see the tension draining from Ruby as she spoke. “I think if Peter were here, he would have understood, and given you his blessing. First love is a powerful thing, and I think he would want you to be happy. I am just glad to be able to be that for you.”

“I think that’s enough heavy stuff for tonight. Let’s just enjoy the starts and the rest of our afterglow.” Ruby giggled, before snuggling closer to Emma, content with their evening. It really had been as amazing as she had hoped.

* * *

 

Despite having spent the night outdoors under a tree, Ruby and Emma were feeling just as amazing as they had the previous day. Walking into the apartment, both women we grinning, until they caught sight of Belle in their bed.

“Belle, baby, wake up?” Her hair was a mess, and it was clear she had been crying. Wrapped up in a ball in the blankets of the bed, and clutching their pillows, Belle was a mess.

Slowly cracking her eyes open, Belle was greeted with matching looks of concern. “Hey. You’re home.” Sitting up slowly, the blankets fell away, and both Emma and Ruby let out a shocked gasp.

“What the hell happened?!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual warnings. Smut, unusual relationships, etc. Very unsafe for reading at work. Oh, and I don’t own any of this. If I did, it would have to be on HBO, instead of Primetime. Enjoy! – Serah

“Oh thank goodness you are alright!” Now fully awake, Belle scrambled from the bed before launching herself to the pair, pulling them into a tight embrace as a sob wrenched itself from her lips. “I was so worried.”

Gulping deep breaths, Belle wiped the tears running down her face, avoiding the forming bruise in the distinct shape of a hand. Reaching out, Emma gently traced the mark, her eyes a storm of green. “Belle, we weren’t expecting you, and Henry was gone for the night to Regina’s. What happened to you? Why were you scared?”

Ruby watched the tender interaction, and felt her emotions clearly mirror those of the blonde. “Did someone attack you?”

“When I got home, back to Rumple’s I mean, last night, he asked about my day. He... there was something off about the way he was acting, but I promised myself I would be honest with him. I didn’t know he would react that way.”

* * *

 

_“Rumple, I know we had discussed about my ‘explorations’ in the past, but something happened, and I won’t hide it from you. I’m not ashamed of it, and I hope that you will understand.” Met only with stony silence and a glare, Belle took a deep breath and continued. “We agreed that I was able to explore the sexual side of myself with others, on certain conditions. And one of those conditions was that there were no feelings involved, but I’ve developed feelings for someone, Rumple. That’s not to say that I love you any less than before, but that I love this person as well. I-”_

_Interrupting her, Rumple spoke in a very calm and even voice, almost monotone compared to his usual cadence. “The rules we agreed on were very simple Belle, to help ensure that your needs in that area were met, without taking from our relationship. You could have anyone you want so long as I don’t know, the encounter was only once, there were no emotions involved, and there was no chance that a child could be produced from the encounter. You have broken every single one of those rules. Do not take me for a fool Belle, we both know I am anything but.”_

_“Rumple, this wasn’t something we planned, it just happened. We never meant to hurt you in all of this. Rumple. I love you.” Belle had stepped forward, reaching for Gold’s hand, but he quickly withdrew out of her reach before standing._

_“So you don’t deny it even?! You have broken our marriage to become her plaything?! Do I mean so little to you?!”_

_“I’m no one’s play thing, Rumple. We love each other, just as I love you. I am not breaking apart our marriage; I have no intention of leaving you. I love you.” Belle could feel her heart breaking at the anger and accusation in his glare. “I hoped you would understand. We can’t help who we love! I love her, just as I love you!”_

_“No, we can’t, we can’t help who we love. But we can help who we spread our legs for, dearie. You stink of her, of her magic. How can I accept that you love her, and not be upset by it? You are just like Milah.” His hand shot out before she could react, striking her across the face and knocking her to the floor. “I gave you everything, did everything for you. And you repay me for it? By fucking my son’s castoffs. Do you laugh about it, when you are with her? About how little of a man I am that I can’t please you?”_

_Belle had never before seen him in a rage, and she began to truly fear for herself in that moment. She no longer was seeing the man she had fallen in love with, she was seeing the beast that so many others feared. “No! Please Rumple, I-“Her words were cut off with a crash as Gold brought his cane down on the nearest display case, shattering the glass._

_“No! No! No! I will not listen to you. Never again will I listen to you or your whining. I will not allow you to be stolen from me, not again. You are MINE! She will pay for taking what is mine. No one steals from the Dark One.” With a flourish he was gone in a cloud of red smoke, leaving Belle alone with her fears and broken glass._

* * *

 

“I’ve seen what he does to people who steal from him. I’ve had to clean up the mess. When I got here, and you weren’t here, I tried calling your phones. But you didn’t answer, and I-I thought the worst.” Belle broke down into sobs again, tears falling freely down her face, clutching tightly at Emma’s arms.

Wrapping her up in strong embrace, Emma looked over her head at Ruby, who appeared as pale as her mother’s namesake. Seeing the worry and panic churning in her eyes, Emma held out her arm to welcome her into her embrace as well. “I know he is right angry, but he won’t try anything. I will be fine, we will be fine. I won’t leave you, either of you.” Squeezing both women tightly, Emma continued to soothe their worries as best she could. “I am sorry I wasn’t there to protect you when you told him. Dark One or not, you never have the right to raise a hand to a woman, especially one you love. I will put some wards up that I have been practicing here, at the library, and at the diner. I’ll talk to Regina about what else I can do when I have my meeting with her this afternoon.”

Sharing a brief look with Ruby, Emma extracted her phone from her jacket pocket, as Ruby mirrored the action. “Belle, we will be right back. We are just going to make a couple of calls, and then we are spending the rest of the morning together. How does that sound?”

Pulling back, Belle seemed to search Emma’s face for something, before nodding her consent. Moving back onto the bed, Belle resumed her previous position as she waited for the other two women to join her. She was beyond exhausted, and knew that having them both in contact with her would allow her to rest, even if only for a short while.

* * *

 

In the living room, Ruby called Ashley to ask her to cover her shift, and then to let Granny know that she wouldn’t be in, but her shift was covered. The elder woman only grumbled about young wolves in love, and told her to be in the following day, no ‘if’s, and’s or but’s’. Blushing, Ruby hung up with Granny, and waited for Emma to finish her calls.

She had not hidden what was going on between them from Granny, not that she had much of a choice given her grandmothers sense of smell. But she could see the smile that Granny had aimed at both the other women when she though no one was looking. Knowing Granny accepted, and even supported their relationship was a huge weight off her shoulders.

Emma had called Thomas ask him to stay a bit later until her father arrived, and then confirmed with David to come in early and cover for her. Despite grumbling about the early start, David was happy that Emma felt she could ask him for the favour. His little princess was in love, and he wanted her to have as much time to enjoy that as he could offer.

Returning back to the master bedroom, Ruby and Emma both silently removed their clothing before crawling under the covers, snuggling Belle up between them. It only took a few moments for all three women to drift off.

* * *

 

Slowly waking from her sleep, Emma felt a soft, warm mouth working one of her nipples to a stiff peak. Smiling at Ruby’s wake-up call, Emma whimpered at the graze of her teeth. Coming further from her sleep, Emma noted that a gentle hand was working her other breast in tandem to the motions Ruby’s mouth. Finally Emma noted that she was painfully aroused, her cock being gently stroked in a secure grip, as a firm tongue lapped at her dripping folds.

“Oh god!” Emma moaned, fully opening her eyes to take in the scene before her. Ruby’s long hair tickled at Emma’s chest as she worked her tongue and teeth over the taught nipple, her hand groping harder on her other breast. “That feels so good.” Reaching up, Emma tangled her finger in chestnut locks, her nipple falling from Ruby’s lips with an audible pop. Tugging gentle, she pulled the brunette into a deep kiss that left them both panting.

“Morning.” Ruby breathed against Emma’s lips, before returning her attention to Emma’s chest.

“Oh fuck.” Looking down, Belle’s auburn hair could just be seen bobbing between her legs, the relentless strokes of her tongue making Emma’s hips twitch. Raising her head, Belle grinned at Emma, her chin coated in Emma’s arousal already. “Good morning to both of you. Jesus!”

“Mmm, it certainly looks that way.” Flicking her eyes briefly over to Ruby, before lowering her mouth back down, Belle blew gently over Emma’s wetness, earning a gasp from the blonde.

Unable to keep her eyes open as Belle lowered her mouth again, Emma tangled her fingers in her hair as well, letting her head fall back as pleasure overwhelmed her senses. Tugging gently to guide Belle up to her clit, Emma rocked her hips gently.

“Mmm, it will most definitely be good, but it’s no longer morning babe.” Ruby grinned, her teeth lightly clamped around Emma’s nipple still. “We thought you might enjoy a little time with us before you have to leave.”

Looking over at Ruby, Emma grinned. “This has got to be the best way ever to wake up.”

Pulling away, Ruby released the nipple, leaning back to allow Emma to see her fully. Although there was no attachment, there was no mistaking the harness that Ruby was wearing. It was one of her favourite toys, as the design of the harness allowed a plug to be secured to the center strap for her pleasure, as well as ribbed nubs that stimulated her clit.

Swallowing hard, Emma’s eyes widened as Ruby produced the silicone dildo that had become one of her favourite toys over the past few months. It was not as large as her own cock, but more than enough to leave her sore, if Ruby let her inner animal out to play.

“Are you awake enough for some fun now?” Receiving only a muted nod from Emma, Ruby set about affixing the dildo to the harness around her hips. Stroking the shaft, Ruby flashed a wolfish grin at the blonde.

As Belle’s tongue slipped down to her entrance, Emma moaned again, much louder, and a flood of wetness coated her mouth. Knowing that Emma could not take much more before losing all control, Belle slid her body up, capturing Emma’s lips with her own. Pulling back, Belle smirked at the glazed look of pleasure on her love’s face. “You kept us waiting for so long, we thought you might like an incentive to wake up and join us.”

“I think I could get used to wake-up calls like this. ” Emma grinned back, pulling her back down for a deep kiss, immediately pushing past her lips to taste herself in Belle’s mouth. Both women groaned into the kiss, each locking the other in place as their tongues fought for control.

Watching the two women in the bed, Ruby grew impatient at being left out. Standing beside the bed, Ruby reached out and gently ran her hands up and down the legs of both women several times, before scratching her nails down their inner thighs, leaving red lines in her wake.

“Yessss. God baby, don’t think we forgot about you.” Reaching for Ruby’s hand, which was quickly given, Emma sucked one finger deeply into her mouth, drawing a whimper from Ruby. Releasing the digit with a wet pop, Emma looked deeply into Ruby’s eyes. “We could never forget about you.”

Moving from under Belle, Emma shifted to the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of the brunette. “You know we love you too, right?”

Kissing Emma hard on the mouth, Ruby could taste the lingering trace of her arousal. “I know. I’m just really horny right now, and you two going at it like that, while I am wearing this is, is only making it worse.” Grabbing Emma’s knees, Ruby pulled Emma forward so she was seated on the side of the bed.

“Then let’s do something about that, shall we?” Reaching out for Belle, Emma gripped the base of her cock, angling it so Belle could lower herself onto it. Lying back to give Belle more room to manoeuvre as she swung her leg over her, Emma began rolling her hips in short circles, rubbing the head firmly against Belle’s clit, earning a whimper of pleasure. Impatient at the teasing, Belle smacked Emma’s hand away, gripped her cock tightly, and lowered her hips in one movement, taking the length entirely. Grinning over her shoulder, Belle shot Ruby a wink before laying forward and pulling Emma into another kiss, both women moaning at the contact.

Stepping up behind Belle, Ruby delivered a sharp slap to her ass, causing her to buck her hips and yelp into Emma’s mouth. Gripping Emma’s legs, Ruby shifted them up, before spreading them wide, hooking them over her elbows, leaving Emma’s dripping core open to her. Gripping the toy in her hand, she shifted forward, slowly sinking into the wet heat of her lover.

Gasping into the kiss with Belle, Emma was once again overwhelmed with pleasure as Ruby fills her, relishing the feeling of both her loves at the same time. They had experimented with many things since their first night together, and this was a rare treat for them all. As Ruby pulled her hips back, Belle ground her hips down, breaking the kiss to watch Emma’s face. Eyes fluttering as Ruby began thrusting into her as Belle continued to grind her hips roughly, Emma could not hold back her groans of pleasure. “God, yes!” Emma

Building a steady rhythm, Belle began to bounce slowly on Emma’s cock, as Ruby rocked her hips deeply into the blonde Sherriff. Both women were moaning almost continuously as Ruby sped up the pace and power of her thrusts.

Smacking Belle’s cheeks several more time, Ruby grinned at the pink coloring and the sounds it drew from the normally quiet librarian. Emma’s fingers were in a bruising grip on Belle’s hips, helping to guide her movements. Belle was whimpering, her hips colliding with Emma’s audibly, as were Ruby’s. Reaching around, Ruby began to play with Belle’s nipples, and shifting Emma’s legs over her shoulders. “Ruby, don’t stop. That feels so good.”

Emma could barely keep her eyes open, the sensation of both being in, and being fucked by her lover were almost too much. Belle was riding her hard, sweat trickling down her back. Ruby was pounding into her, rocking her on the bed as her legs gripped Ruby tightly.

Emma knew she wouldn’t last long, she never did when they did this, but it was amazing for all of them while it lasted. Snaking a hand down between her and Belle, Emma began to roughly circle Belle’s clit, causing her hips to stutter for a moment, before they began to grind down again, hard. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

Feeling the resistance increase as she thrust into Emma, Ruby began to thrust harder still, the nubs on the inside of the strap-on pushing her closer to the edge with every plunge of the toy. She could feel her arousal begin to drip down her legs, and knew that she wouldn’t be able to last much longer either.

Giving a particularly hard thrust with the toy into Emma, and a sharp slap to Belle’s ass, Ruby felt her walls begin to flutter, gripping the shaft buried in her own wetness tightly. Thrusting as fast and hard as she could, Ruby attempted to prolong her own pleasure long enough for both other women to join her.

At the same time that Ruby gave Belle the smack, Emma leaned up and bit down on Belle’s nipple, while pressing hard on her bundle of nerves. The simultaneous sensations set off Belle’s orgasm with a long wail of pleasure, as Ruby groaned behind her, knowing that she was coming as well.

Feeling Belle’s walls grip her cock in a pulsating flutters, Emma felt her own orgasm begin with a fire deep inside her. Struggling to buck up into the wet heat, Emma let out a silent scream of ecstasy as Ruby continued to fuck her through her pleasure, driving her higher. Liquid heat poured out of her cock, her body feeling like it was ready to catch fire.

Collapsing forward, Ruby rested her head on Belle’s back, as all three women tried to regain their breathing. Pulling the toy out of Emma, Ruby quickly discarded it to be cleaned later, another ripple of pleasure surging through her as she removed the plug from her own body.

Belle shifted to the side, allowing Emma to pull out gently, and then snuggling up beside her. Joining the other two women again on the bed, Ruby tucked a stray lock of hair behind Emma’s ear, who was still panting heavily with her eyes closed. Gently kissing her jaw, Ruby waited for Emma to recover, as Belle drew patterns on Emma’s chest.

“This…is defin…itely a…very...good…morning.” Grinning lazily up at her two lovers, Emma’s entire body felt like jelly. “I don’t think I can even move right now.”

“I can help with that.” Turning her head by her jaw, Ruby gently kissed Emma, before turning her back for Belle to do the same.

Sighing heavily, Belle knew she would have to be the bearer of the bad news. “As much as we hate to tell you, you don’t really have a choice, babe.”

“What do you mean?” Confusion marred Emma’s features, unable to formulate a reason she would have to move from her own personal heaven.

“It’s almost 4:30pm right now, and isn’t your meeting with Regina at 5pm?”

“SHIT!”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Stopping just outside the door of Regina’s office, Emma took a deep breath, double checking that she had dressed herself properly in her rush. Confirming that all her clothing was indeed on, and properly buttoned, she raised her fist to knock on the door, before remembering that she was missing something crucial: her paperwork.

Concentrating, Emma managed to poof her paperwork into her hand just as Regina opened the door. “On time and with your paperwork. Colour me impressed Sherriff.” Moving aside, Regina gestured for Emma to come in, before closing the door behind her.

Moving over to the desk, Regina took a seat, ignoring all of Emma’s attempts to get the brunette to meet her eyes. “We have a number of things to discuss. Shall we begin?”

“Your paperwork has improved over the past few months, and you have been meeting all of the deadlines for submission. Over all your performance over the past few months has been exemplary. For your review, I am listing you as satisfactory in each area. Is there anything further you wish to include in your review?” Regina had remained monotone throughout her speech, looking only at the file she had open on her desk.

“Seriously? That’s why you called me here today?! For my annual review?” Emma was shocked. She had been worried that she would be met with screaming, or worse, more stony silence. But this hurt her far worse than being ignored for months on end. “I thought you were finally going to let me apologize.”

“Sherriff Swan, why would I bring you here for any reason that does not pertain to our working relationship, or Henry? I believe I have made it quite clear that I do not wish to engage you beyond either of those two avenues, have I not?” Standing up, Regina pressed her hands on the desk, glaring down at Emma. “What on earth ever gave you the idea that I would _ever_ forgive _you_?”

Jumping up to mirror Regina’s stance, Emma leaned over to look her in the eye. “I thought you would have been able to see just how badly I feel for hurting you, and would have realized I would do anything to take that pain away. I forgot you can’t see that you aren’t a reviled villain anymore, and that people give a damn about you. How silly of me.”

“After what you did, you think I should feel bad about how _you feel?!_ You ruin my happy ending! I was happy and you took that from me just like your damn mother.”

“I saved someone’s life. Someone you had killed for no fucking reason. So I’m sorry that Robin chose to go back to his wife instead of staying with you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but it’s not like you were really all that invested in your two week relationship, no were you?! You had a year together in the Enchanted Forest and you barely tolerated each other. Just because you were desperate enough during the second curse to sleep with anyone with a stupid fucking tattoo doesn’t make it my fault your life is over! ”

The slap echoed through the office. Emma’s face was turned away from the force of the blow. Wiping the trickle of blood from where her lip had split, Emma stood straight. “Feel any better now?”

Staring in open mouthed shock, Regina continued to look back and forth from her hand to Emma’s reddened cheek. “Emma, I-I”

Cutting Regina off, Emma worked her jaw as she ground out her question again. “Do you feel any better?”

Shaking and pale, Regina slumped gracelessly into her seat. Taking several breaths in an attempt to stave off the sobs that were threatening to erupt from her chest, she simply shook her head in answer.

“Didn’t think you would, but it was worth a shot.” Moving around the desk, Emma moved the paperwork aside before perching on the edge. “Feel up to letting me apologize now for real?”

When Regina did not respond, Emma took her silence as permission and carried on. “It doesn’t matter if the relationship lasted 2 minutes or 2 centuries, when you love someone and lose them, it’s the singularly most painful experience in any world.

“You have been closed off for more than 3 decades to any kind of romantic love, and just when you finally opened yourself up and let yourself love again, something comes along to ruin it. I’m not saying that I have no guilt in what happened, because believe me there is more guilt than you can possibly imagine. But it wasn’t done to hurt you. I would never dream of hurting you.

“I care about you, and seeing you in this much pain has been killing me. I care too much about you to just let go and forget what I did. Whatever it is that I need to do to make this right for you, I will do it. No matter what.

“If its waiting a day, a year, or a decade for you to give me the chance to make this right, I will. If I have to sit through you screaming at me on a daily basis, I will do it. I just want to make this right, in whatever way I can, to try and bring you back even just a bit of that happiness. Because you deserve it. I’m sorry Regina. I would give almost anything to take your pain.” Shaking her head, Emma nervously began rubbing the back of her neck. “That came out sounding way less corny in my head.”

The office remained quiet for several moments, until Regina broke the silence. “You almost sounded like your mother, dear. Be careful or you will be talking to tiny, furry woodland creatures next.”

“At least it’s not ‘I’ll always find you!’?” It was the first time that they had spoken in months, and although nowhere near their usual banter, it was comfortingly familiar. “I am sorry that you were hurt by what I did.”

“I know dear. I haven’t really been angry with you for weeks. What you said was right, even if it was painful to hear. We only started a relationship when we were here because I saw the tattoo. And as much as I enjoyed having someone dote on me the way that he did, we really did not have that much in common to talk about.”

“Then why did you ignore me for so long? If you weren’t that upset I mean?” Emma’s tone was the most childlike that Regina had ever heard from the temperamental blonde. When Regina looked up, she was shocked to see the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

“Because anytime that anyone has gotten close to me, they have either hurt me, or been hurt. The number of times that you have saved me, and not lost your life is a miracle. You fell through a portal, again, and risked your life again. You met me at my worst…” Trailing off, Regina wiped delicately at her own eyes. “I was angry, and I needed someone to be angry with. Yes, you brought her back, but you didn’t do it to hurt me. I am more upset that he left.”

“If you asked me, I’d tell you he’s an idiot. If he can’t see what he’s giving up, it’s his loss.” Kneeling down, Emma locked her gaze with Regina’s before speaking. “You deserve to be loved as much as anyone else, and you deserve your Happy Ending too. It’s out there for you; we just need to find it.”

Looking away with a blush, Regina straightened in her chair, forcing past the awkwardness of the moment. “We? I thought you had already found your own with the wolf and the bookworm?”

Unsurprised that Regina would deflect the conversation, Emma felt her own cheeks heat at the mention of the women she loved. “Most of it, yeah. And Henry mentioned that you explained things to him, about how love is love. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Think nothing of it, dear. Now, as wonderful as all of this has been, I really do need to get your yearly review out of the way. Please have a seat Sherriff, this is going to take a while.”

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, Belle watched Ruby as she moved through the kitchen, pulling ingredients from their various places in the cupboards with practiced ease. After watching Emma poof away in a panic, it had only taken a few moments for Ruby to suggest making something to eat.

Belle was much calmer, knowing now that Rumple hadn’t harmed Emma or Ruby. She was still worried about what would happen in the future, but that was something she would avoid thinking about for as long as possible.

“I have to be at the diner for 5 o’clock, so I’m putting something together that can slow cook until Emma gets back from her meeting with Regina.” Speaking without looking up from what she was doing, Ruby was completely at home in the kitchen making something for Emma to eat later. It had become a common occurrence after she had moved in with Emma, making meals that would be there whenever she was ready to eat them.

Smiling to herself, Ruby missed the appraising look that Belle gave her. Belle knew there was something different, but she wasn’t able to quite put her finger on exactly what it was. “I know you enjoyed watching Emma panic before she left, but there is something else going on. Something’s changed.”

“Oh. Um… well…uh, Emma and I spoke yesterday, and we decided that it was time to make things a little more official with us. We told Henry about our relationship.” Blushing heavily, Ruby put extra force behind each of her motions with the knife as she spoke. “We didn’t really have to tell him much. Seems he forgot his school book here on a weekend a while back and he came by to get it. He saw all of us in bed together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a little short, but there will be another chapter in a few days.  
> -Serah


End file.
